


Minor Wards

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Complete, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remember the old rumor about being able to knot a cherry stem means you're a good kisser? Well, many people know of it. Dresden doesn't. In fact, he used to think it was an Irish superstition for warding off fairies until he decides to do it every now and then for fun. Get him into a situation where he does this in front of someone and is confused when they start asking questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Wards

I sat at the bar and waited for John Marcone to arrive. You’d think that the man wouldn’t be late when the meeting was in his own bar, but the scenery was certainly enough to keep me entertained, even if the music left something to be desired.

Marcone’s bar was a bit unusual. Alongside the typical bowls of free peanuts were bowls of free cherries, giving the place a bit of a classy undertone, and the beer they’d served me was in an actual glass, instead of one of those frozen plastic mugs that the cheap bars use.

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, I took a few cherries, ate the fruit, and used the stems to set up some minor faerie warding.

After knotting the second stem, one of the leggy blondes from the dance floor came over to sit on the stool next to me. “Hey stranger,” she said, tossing her hair a bit and showing an interesting line of cleavage. “New here?”

I nodded a bit, and took a sip of beer. “Was told about this place by an acquaintance of mine,” I told her. “Didn’t realize it was such a classy crowd.” All the women looked like they were in evening gowns, and while the men weren’t in tuxes, they certainly weren’t dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a leather duster like I was.

“Some of us like casual men,” she told me, teasing a cherry along her plump red lips.

That was about when I realized I might be in trouble. I took another gulp of beer – not as good as Mac’s ale, but it’d been the cheapest thing on the menu – and looked her up and down, trying to gage what had brought her over. “I guess,” I hedged.

“Think you could teach me how to knot a stem?” she asked, holding the stem to her lips with two fingers. I didn’t see what she’d done with the pit.

“I’m afraid Mister Dresden is a bit busy.” The voice was accompanied by a hand on my shoulder.

“Easy, John,” I said, trying to lighten the mood. “The lovely lady was just keeping me company for a while. It wasn’t like _you_ were here.”

Blonde and leggy high-tailed it back to the dance floor as John took her seat. “What’s this I hear about a stem?”

“Faery ward,” I shrugged, and tied another one. “Not much for the sidhe, but some of the minor fae are fascinated with them.”

“I don’t think that’s because of any magical quality,” he laughed.

“What do you mean?”

He reached over and grabbed a cherry, removing the stem and disregarding the fruit. He held it up and showed it to me – just a cherry stem – and said: “Knot it.”

“Okay.”

He put the stem in his mouth, then pressed his lips to mine.

Yeah, I could see why the fae were fascinated with the results.


End file.
